Uhoh, V!
by xxdegrassilover16xx
Summary: Veronica Mars is pregnant by an unlikely person. How will her friends and father react? Will the father be there for his child or will he abandon the baby and Veronica in their time of need?
1. Chapter 1

Veronica Mars. Sixteen. Sarcastic. Witty. Crime-fighting private eye. Teen mom?

Well, she certainly will be soon. In about six months.

And the father of her unborn child?

None other than the Mexican gang banger, leader of the PCH bikers. Eli "Weevil" Navarro.

**Veronica's POV...**

It had happened only once. About three months ago.

I had been out doing a job for my dad, without his permission, of course, when these two huge guys approached me.

Now usually two meathead looking guys wouldn't cause me fear. But in this case I didn't think my taser would help me. These guys looked like they got tasered on a regular basis, and enjoyed it.

So in my state of fear I called Weevil, seeing as he owed me a favor, once again.

He showed up a few minutes later as I conversed with the two colorful gentlemen and said with force," Get on the bike, Veronica."

I did as he said, withholding the sarcastic remark that was dying to escape, figuring that since he was kind of rescuing me that I shouldn't give him a hard time.

When we got to my apartment, I hopped off his bike and said," You can come in if you want."

"No thanks." Weevil replied," I don't think your father is exactly my number one fan."

"It's not that he specifically doesn't like you." I told him," It's just that my Dad dislikes all those with criminal records. But it doesn't matter because he isn't home."

"You're just dying to get me into your apartment aren't you, V?" Weevil asked me all cockily.

"Yes, Weevil." I replied and then sarcastically added," I want you, Weevil. Couldn't you tell?"

"Ha ha." Weevil fake-laughed," Fine. I'll come up for a minute."

As we walked up the stairs to my apartment, my heart starting racing and my palms got all sweaty. I didn't know why this was happening, I had had guys in my apartment before when my Dad wasn't home and I had never felt so nervous about it.

I unlocked the door and we walked inside," Can I get you anything? A drink or some food?"

"No, Chica." Weevil replied," I'm good."

"Ok." I said.

We both sat down on the couch and I turned on the tv and started flipping through the channels, I finally found a show that I wanted to watch when Weevil said," Seriously, V? You want to watch The OC?"

"Umm, yeah." I told him," I love this show. It's hilarious."

"You find this show funny?" Weevil asked," Or do you watch it because it's so similar to the real lives of people in Neptune?"

"That could be it." I responded," Are you supposed to be Benjamin Mckenzie's character? All bad ass and breaking the rules and commiting crimes on the outside, but all sweet and with a heart of gold on the inside?"

"Did you really just say heart of gold?" Weevil asked me," I think it's more like heart of darkness."

"Oh, you have a heart Weevil." I assured him," It's just deep deep deep down inside of you."

"That deep, huh?" Weevil asked with a laugh," Why don't you come over here and find it for me."

Before he could say anything else I moved myself closer to where he was sitting on the couch and kissed him with everything I had in me.

When I pulled away from him he looked at me shocked and said," I was being sarcastic, Veronica."

"Well, I wasn't." I told him and leaned in to kiss him again. This time he kissed me back and before I knew it, it was the next morning and I was laying in my bed with nothing on but my bed sheets and Weevil was gone.

That was three months ago. Weevil hasn't talked to me or really even looked at me since. And now I have to tell him that I am pregnant with his child.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I figured that I should tell Weevil about the baby before I told my Dad. Just so I can tell him whether the father of his grandchild is going to be around or not.

I arrived at Weevil's house and knocked on the door. A woman, who I could only assume was his grandmother, answered the door," Hello Mrs. Navarro. Is Eli home?"

"No. He isn't." She told me," Would you like me to tell him that you came by? She asked with a pause.

I realized that she didn't know who I was," Veronica. A friend of his. And no thank you. But do you know where he is?"

"He didn't say where he was going, but you should check down by the pier. That's where he usually is." Mrs. Navarro replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Navarro." I said gratefully.

"Your welcome, Veronica." She said as I turned to leave.

When I pulled up by the pier I saw Weevil hanging all with the PCH bikers.

As I approached them I could feel a bout of nausea coming on, but I forced it away, knowing that it was being caused more by my nervousness than by the child growing inside of me.

I was now standing in front of Weevil," Hi." I said," Can we talk?"

Before he could answer his friend Felix came up to me and said," Damn Veronica! Your looking fine as always."

He never gives up and I wasn't in the mood to deal with him so I said," Do you remember that time that I tased you? Because I can make that happen again." As I said this I started to pull my taser out of my jacket pocket.

"Ok. I get it. You don't want to do this in front of a group. I'll get at you later." Felix said to me all cockily.

"Felix?" Weevil said," Shut the hell up!"

Felix walked away and Wevil turned back to face me and asked with attitude," What do you want, Veronica?"

"Why are you getting all pissy with me?" I asked kind of shocked," You're the one who's been ignoring me."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Veronica." Weevil said almost cruelly," I've been busy."

"Busy doing what?" I asked," Beating up middle-schoolers or robbing people?"

"Wow,V!" He said," I can't believe you're one of those girls."

"What girls?" I asked curiously.

"One of those girls that has sex with a guy one time and then gets all attached, like they've been dating for years." Weevil answered.

"I am not one of **those** girls." I tell him.

"Then why are you acting all psycho?" He asked," Like I was supposed to follow you around all summer like some damn puppy dog just cause we had sex."

"First of all, you can go to hell." I tell him," And secondly, i'm pregnant."

He looked shocked for a second and then pulled himself together and asked," And your trying to put it on me? How do you know it's not Kanes'?"

"Don't you think that if there was even a slight chance that Duncan was the father that I would be having this conversation with him right now?" I asked him," I mean he would be able to financially support my child. All you could do is teach it how to hotwire a car or break into somebody's house without leaving fingerprints. Look, I just thought that you should know that you are going to be a father so that when my father comes knocking down your door to kick your ass, you know why he's there."

"Thanks for the warning." Weevil said sarcastically.

"That's all you have to say?" I asked," Not even a congratulations. Or what are you going to do about this? Or an are you going to have the baby?"

"Well are you?" Weevil asked.

"Am I what?" I asked him.

"Going to have the baby, Veronica." He said," Because you can't kill it just because you may not be ready to be a mother. It's against my religion."

"Your religion?" I asked," And why should I care about that? You don't even want to believe that this baby is yours."

"You know what? You just go ahead and do whatever you want to do with it." Weevil said.

"Fine I will." I said and turned to walk away from him and when I was still in earshot I said," I'm keeping it. Just so you know."

Veronica had her back turned to Weevil so she couldn't see the small smile forming on his lips when she told him that.

But would he really step up and be a father? Or did he just kind of like the idea of it?

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

So i've told Weevil about the baby. I can't believe he tried to say it wasn't his, but at least it's over and done with.

I guess he's not planning on helping with the baby. I can't say i'm surprised about that.

So now I am on my way back home to tell my Dad. This day can only get worse.

When I get back to my apartment, I find my Dad sitting on the couch watching re-runs of old Sharks games.

He's watching the game where the Sharks won the World Series. I decide that this is the perfect time to tell him that i'm pregnant. At least he'll be in a good mood when I tell him.

"Dad." I say to him as I sit down next to him on the couch and turn to face him," I need to talk to you."

"Sounds serious." Dad says.

"It is." I tell him," But before I tell you I need you to promise not to hate me."

My dad smiles this big goofy smile and says," Let me guess. You're pregnant?"

A silence fills the room. You could hear a pin drop.

My Dad's face falls," I was kidding, Veronica. And now you tell me that your silence is your way of scaring me into thinking I guessed right."

"I wish I could, Dad." I say and without even realizing it, tears start streaming down my face.

Dad leans in closer to me and wraps me in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Veronica." He says," We will make this work."

"Are you mad at me?" I ask him.

"I'm not mad." Dad replies," Just disappointed. How did this happen?"

"Sex." I answer.

"I see you haven't lost your sarcasm." Dad says.

"No, I haven't." I agree.

"Who's the father?" Dad asks.

"A guy." I answer.

"I picked up on that, Veronica." Dad says and then adds firmly," I want a name."

"Eli Navarro." I answer hoping that he won't realize who it is.

"Weevil?" Dad questions.

"Yes." I say.

"And what did he say?" Dad questions.

"He tried to say the baby wasn't his." I tell Dad.

"That little bastard!" Dad exclaims.

"By the time I left I think he believed the baby was his, but I don't think that means that he's going to be in it's life." I say.

"Oh yes he is." Dad says," At least he's going to pay child support."

"Dad I don't want to have to go to court to make him pay child support." I tell him.

"I didn't say anything about going to court, Veronica." Dad says," I deal with dead beats like him all the time. I think I can handle it."

"Fine. Just don't do anything that will get you thrown in jail. It would be awful if this child had to grow up without a father and a grandfather." I point out.

"I'll be very nice and legal about it." Dad assures me," By the way, how far along are you?"

"Three months." I tell him and then he walks out the door. To find Weevil, I assume.

Maybe Dad can talk some sense into him.

TBC...

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

It's the day afet my Dad went and had a little 'chat' with Weevil.

I don't know what happened or what was said. Dad won't tell me.

But today is also the first day of my junior year, so right now all I am worrying about is wearing something that will hide my slight baby bump.

I finally settled on a black shirt (as we all know black is slimming), blue jeans, and a light jacket ( just in case the black wasn't slimming enough).

As I arrived at Neptune High School, I approached Wallace, who was waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey, V!" Wallace said,:" How was your summer?"

"Good. I got a new puppy, got pregnant and solved a few cases." I replied.

"That sounds like fun." Wallace said and then said a little louder than I had anticipated," Wait! Did you just say that you got pregnant?"

"Could you say that any louder, Wallace?" I ask," And yes. That's what I said."

"So you're pregnant?" Wallace said," How? When?"

" Oh Wallace." I said," You and my father are so naïve. Would you like a quick sex ed class? Maybe I could get the nurse to tell you about the birds and the bees if your Mom won't."

"Ha ha, Veronica." Wallace said," I can just imagine it now. A cute little baby version of Veronica Mars running through these halls. You know I get to be the one to teach her how to shoot hoops, right?"

"Her?" I ask.

"It's just a guess." Wallace said," I feel like it's a girl."

"You've known about it for two minutes and you already **feel** likes it's a girl. I've been growing this child inside of me for three months and all I have felt is nausea and heartburn." I said.

"Well anyways. Congratulations." Wallace said to me.

"Thanks." I said," I feel like you're the only one who's going to have that response."

"Probably." Wallace told me, honestly," But you'll fight off all of those comments like you always do. It's what you're good at."

"True. So very true." I agree.

We go our separate ways as the bell rings, but before I make it to my first class I am stopped in the hall by my biggest enemy and the biggest jackass in this school, Logan Echolls.

"So V." Logan starts," I hear your with child."

"Oh, really?" I ask," Where'd you hear that?"

"Let's just say that a little birdie told me." Logan replied.

"A little birdie?" I ask," Did this birdie have an afro?"

"No." Logan said," But I like the visual."

Then he continued with," No. This little birdie had tattoos and rode a motorcycle."

I start sweating then, freaking out. Why would Weevil tell Logan Echolls that I was pregnant with his child? He hated Logan. Logan hated him. It made no sense.

"And since when does anyone in this school trust a PCH biker?" I ask Logan.

"Since never." Logan replies," Duh! But when I heard him say that sweet blonde virginal Veronica Mars was having a baby, I just had to believe it. It's too good not to believe."

"Yeah, well, you may want to do background checks on your informants before you start believing their bull." I tell Logan.

"You can say whatever you want, V." Logan says as he moves closer towards me," But I know that you're having a baby."

He is standing right in front of me. I can feel his breath on my face," This can go one of two ways Veronica. I can tell everybody in this school that you're pregnant with one of the Mexicans babys' or you can do me a little favor and we can pretend that I never knew that you were pregnant."

"What kind of little favor do you want from me, Logan." I ask.

He replies by unzipping his pants," I know that with the whole being pregnant thing and all that getting on your knees may be a little bit of a struggle for you, but we can always go into an empty room. Me on the teacher's desk. You in the teacher's chair."

"There's no way in hell that I am blowing you, Logan." I say.

"I think you will." Logan says as he grabs me by the hair and starts pushing me down.

"Stop it!" I scream, as he pushes me closer and closer towards his nether region.

"Shut up, bitch!" Logan yells," You are such a little tease. Always walking around here like you're such an innocent little virgin. And now you're pregnant? Don't act like you're not used to being on your knees, Veronica."

"Hey!" I hear someone yell all of a sudden, just as Logan is about to force himself into my mouth," Get the hell away from her!"

TBC…

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: In response to a review, this story is set in season one, before we even had an inkling that Logan was actually a good person.

"I'm serious, man." The guy says," Get away from her."

All I see are his legs, as he approaches us.

I hear him sock Logan in the face and then Logan releases his grip on my hair.

I look up and see Duncan. He starts beating the crap out of Logan.

"Stop!" I yell, not because I don't think Logan deserves it, but because I am scared by Duncan's rage. I have never seen someone react like this to anything.

Duncan stops and we both stand there staring at Logan, lying there on the floor unconscious. His face is covered in blood, one of his eyes is swollen shut, his nose looks crooked like it is and there is a tooth lying beside him.

But I don't care about that. I throw myself into Duncan's arms and start crying, bawling.

"Are you okay, Veronica?" Duncan asks me, with concern in his voice.

"I am now." I answer," Thanks Duncan."

Just then Mr. Van Clemmons comes around the corner, when he sees Logan on the ground he asks," What happened here?"

"He tried to rape me." I tell the vice principal.

But he isn't listening, as he leans down to check on Logan. He puts his fingers on Logan's neck and his face drops," He isn't breathing. Who did this to him?"

Mr. Van Clemmons doesn't wait for an answer. He pulls out his cell phone and calls an ambulance, as we wait for it he asks again," Who did this to him?"

Duncan doesn't even hesitate this time," I did, sir. He was attacking, Veronica."

"So I heard her say." Van Clemmons says," But that doesn't give you the right to kill him."

"He's dead?" I ask," And by the way, if he isn't breathing, why aren't you going to get the nurse?"

"The nurse?" Van Clemmons asks," Of course. Duncan. Go get the nurse."

Duncan leaves us and Van Clemmons says," If Logan Echolls dies I will have you kicked out of this school faster than you can blink an eye."

"He attacked me. He tried to rape me. How am I going to get in trouble for this?" I ask.

"Having one student attack another student just because you don't like him is how you get in trouble for this, Ms. Mars." Van Clemmons says.

"He attacked me." I say once more.

"And pigs fly." Van Clemmons says, obviously not believing me. Or not wanting to believe me.

I see the nurse walking down the hall towards us with Duncan, but it doesn't matter, because I also hear the sirens of the ambulance, signaling that the nurse is no longer needed.

Once the ambulance loads him up and drives off, Duncan approaches me again," Do you think that he's going to die?"

"No." I say," Logan Echolls is like a cat. The whole nine lives thing and all."

"Are you really okay?" Duncan asks me.

"I'll be fine." I assure him," I always am."

Sheriff Lamb pops up out of nowhere and says," Duncan Kane, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Logan Echolls. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

"You can't do this Lamb." I say," Duncan was just trying to protect me. Logan attacked me. He tried to rape me."

For a second I see just a fleck of humanity in Lamb's eyes, but it disappears just as quickly as it appeared," Well then you can come down to the station and give a statement, but I gotta say with no physical evidence and no eyewitnesses. This isn't looking good. For you or Kane."

Just as Lamb starts handcuffing Duncan, the bell rings, and people start pouring out of classrooms.

Wallace finds his way to the front of the commotion, apparently my p.i. instincts have been rubbing off on him.

He spots me crying and comes running to my aid," What happened, V? Why are they arresting Duncan?"

"He attacked Logan. They are charging him with attempted murder." I answer.

"Why would Duncan beat up Logan?" Wallace questions," They're like best friends."

"He tried to rape me." I reply.

"Who? Duncan?" Wallace asks.

"No." I respond," Logan. No one seems to want to believe me."

"I'mma kill him." Wallace says, heatedly.

"Thanks, Wallace." I say, " But I don't need two of my friends to be in jail for attempted murder or just regular murder, because of me."

"Ok. Fine." Wallace says," I won't kill him. Or even attempt to, but I am taking you home."

"Ok." I agree.

As we exit the school, out of the corner of my eye, I see Weevil standing beside his bike staring at me.

I turn my head to look at him. There is a look in his eyes, even from this distance, I can see it. Although, I can't pinpoint what it is. Sorrow? Despair? I wonder if that look has to do with what my Dad talked to him about yesterday.

He looks like he wants to talk, but he just stares for a few seconds longer and the walk inside the school.

We reach Wallace's car and he opens the door for me," Are you okay, Veronica?"

"Yeah." I answer," I just spaced out for a minute there."

"You sure?" Wallace questions.

"Yeah. Yes. Of course I am." I reply.

But I'm not. Or at least I'm not sure that I am. Between my being pregnant and almost being raped, I'm not sure of anything right now. And when Dad finds out what Logan did to me the one person that I know will always be there for me, may go to jail.

TBC….

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out Logan is fine. Neptune High's dumbass principal apparently can't count past zero. Logan was breathing the entire time. He's going to be fine, sadly. The good news is that the police are dropping the charges against Duncan from attempted murder down to assault and battery. It still carries a possible prison sentence, but with no priors on his record he will probably just get community service and if his parent's money means anything to anybody, which it does, he might get off completely.

After sitting around the house for a few hours I decide that I need to talk to Weevil again.

I find him and his gang behind an old abandoned warehouse. I walk up to Weevil who is once again standing next to Felix.

"Go away, Felix," I command," It's time for the big kids to talk in private."

Weevil gives him a nod and Felix walks away, reluctantly.

"What do you want this time Veronica?" Weevil asks.

"Well Weevil I was just wondering why you would tell Logan Echolls that I am pregnant with your child?" I ask.

"What?" Weevil exclaims," I didn't tell that dick anything!"

"Really?," I question," Because he said you did."

"And you believed him?" Weevil asks.

"For some crazy reason, yes, I did believe him." I answer," Because how else would he know that I am pregnant? The only people I told are you, Wallace and my Dad. By the way, what did he discuss with you when he paid you a visit?"

"Maybe you boy Wallace told him," Weevil suggests, "Oh, and none of your business."

"I know Wallace wouldn't do anything that cruel." I tell Weevil.

"And I would?" Weevil asks.

"I don't know that you would." I reply," But I also don't know that you wouldn't."

"Look I didn't tell Logan Echolls a damn thing," Weevil tells me," But he could have over heard me telling Felix."

"Why would you tell Felix?" I ask.

"Why would you tell Wallace?" He asks me.

"Because he's my best friend," I explain.

"Yeah, well Felix is mine," Weevil shoots back," And I can tell whoever I want whatever I want. It's not like you created the kid on your own."

"Really?," I ask," Because I feel like I did."

"What is that supposed to imply?" Weevil asks.

"Just that I feel like I am doing this on my own right now," I answer," I mean it's not like you've been there for me."

"It's been a day and a half since you told me you were pregnant." Weevil points out," Of course you feel like I haven't been there."

"One day, one month or even one year," I say," What's the difference? You still won't be there for our child. Or for me."

"V?" Weevil says and reaches out to touch my arm.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't want me in this child's life. I would be a horrible father. You've said so yourself." Weevil points out.

"I did say that." I say," But…"

"Not buts, Veronica." Weevil says," Go let Kane or Fennel be there for you. They are better people and at least one of them has more money than I ever could."

"I don't care about money, Weevil." I tell him.

"I know, but it does matter. The kid is actually going to need parents that can buy it stuff." Weevil tells me," Besides, you don't want a gangbanger raising your child, do you?"

"Weevil?," I ask.

"You can say whatever you want to, Veronica." Weevil says," I'm not going to change my mind."

"Fine," I say," It was good knowing you, Weevil. Thanks for the baby."

And then, as I walk away, I start crying again. Damn these pregnancy hormones.

TBC….

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the halls of Neptune High while five months pregnant is not an easy feat.

The other students, being the witty people that they are, have taken to calling me The Neptune Nympho.

It's been two months since everything happened.

Duncan got community service with the promise that if he served all of his hours within a six month period his record would be wiped clean on his seventeenth birthday.

Logan has, sadly, made a full recovery and is back at school and is still acting like a jackass.

I haven't spoken to Weevil in the past two months, but I get what he's saying about him not wanting our child around a criminal. I like to think that by staying away he thinks that he's protecting the baby. It sounds a lot better than him just not wanting it.

Wallace dotes over me so much that I am convinced that some people think that he's the father.

"So Veronica did you find out?" Wallace asks.

"Sure did, Wally." I reply.

"Well? What is it?" Wallace asks excitedly.

"You can stop calling it an it because it's a," I say as I pull out my sonogram," Boy!"

"A boy!," Wallace says," That's awesome, V. I gotta get to class, but later on we are celebrating."

"Okay," I say with a smile and then walk in the opposite direction, while looking at the sonogram.

I stop. I got three copies of the sonogram. One for me, one for my Dad and the third one I slip into Weevil's locker.

Despite the fact that he claims that he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, some part of me likes to think that the sonogram will show him that the baby's really real and he will decide that he wants to be a parent.

I turn the corner and walk straight into Duncan.

"Oomph, sorry," Duncan says as he picks up my picks that dropped to the floor upon our collision.

"It's fine," I say," I should have been paying better attention."

"How's the baby?" He asks.

"He's fine." I answer shortly.

"He?," Duncan asks," It's a boy?"

"Yeah," I answer and can't help but smile," It is. A healthy baby boy."

"The word around school is that Weevil is the father." Duncan says.

"Is that a question or a statement?" I ask.

"It was meant to be a question." Duncan tells me.

"And you want to know if it's true?" I ask.

"Well yeah," Duncan responded," I'm curious."

"It's true. Weevil is the father," I tell him reluctantly," Now you can think of me as trash just like everybody else in this school.

"You're not trash, Veronica," Duncan tells me," And Weevil isn't so bad."

"He doesn't want to be in the baby's life." I tell Duncan.

"What?" Duncan questions," Why?"

"He thinks he'd make a terrible father and be a bad influence on the baby." I answer.

"Yeah, but he's the father." Duncan states.

"I know." I say.

"You're going to make him pay child support or something right?" Duncan asks.

"I don't want him to have any part of this child if he doesn't want it," I respond," So no."

"That's ridiculous," Duncan tells me," But you know that I'm always here for you. Right, Veronica?"

I don't truly know that. I tend to have trust issues. But I don't tell him that I just say," I know that, Duncan. I know."

"I'll help you with the baby if you need me to," He tells me," I mean I have the financial stability to help you."

"Thanks Duncan," I say with a genuine smile, as I lean in to hug him," You really are a great friend."

TBC….

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
